iTravel into the future
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Sam and Freddie are forced to do a science project involving time travel. With the help of Freddie's Uncle "Doc" not only will they get an A but see things they never thought they'd see. Including their future together. Seddie iCarly/Back to the future
1. Chapter 1

_**iTravel into the Future**_

**Chapter 1: iMeet Doc**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I was sitting in science bored out of my mind. Mr. Henning was going on a big ramble about how todays generation is plumiting downhill or whatever. I was busy doodling a picture of Ms. Briggs on a whales body. I stopped a minute to see what everyone else was up to. Carly was writing some iCarly ideas bored out of her mind as well. Sam was sleeping. Of course!

"Ok student it's the week everyone in my classes enjoys the most. Time week!"

"Ugh!" we all groaned. Even Sam who was still asleep.

"Yes you are all very excited. I feel it! Now I'm going to assign you all partners." Oh great I thought to myself. I hate when teachers assign partners. I hope I don't get that wierd kid in the corner who brings his blankee to class. (even though I have my own blankee but at least I don't bring it to class) wow that was embaressing! Mr. Henning was busy saying names while people moved around the class. I noticed he was doing boy and girl groups only. I have a good outlook then. I'll either be with Beth, Wendy, Carly or Sam.

"Ok Shane and Beth umm...Reuben and Wendy..uh..Gibby and carly and last but not least Mr. Benson and Ms. Puckett." what!! I was paired with the blonde haired demon again!!!! I think Mr. Henning hates me. Sam moved over to my labstation.

"Sup Fredward?" she asked taking out a bag of lays potato chips. To my suprise she offer me some. I took a handful and ate them.

"I'm just letting you know right now I'm not doing all the work."

"I know...I'll be there watching you do all the work" I rolled my eyes. Eh i don't really care. As long as I get an A i'm good.

"Ok students here's the project. We are all going to make a model of a time travel vehical then explain how it works. And you're all going to write a paper on a fictional time travel jorney together." Gibby raised his hand. Mr. Henning let him talk.

"What if we go on a real time travel adventure?"

"I'll give you extra credit...It's not possible yet." Mr. Henning said sarcasticly. Then the bell rang. We all ran out of the class as fast as possible.

"So Fredwierd what are you going to do for this project?" she asked

"Well WE can visit my Uncle Emmett. He's a scientist into all that time travel mumbo jumbo. I'll text him now." I texted my uncle

_Hey Doc, listen me and my science partner need your help on a time travel experiment_

Almost instantly I got a reply

_Freddie my boy! so glad u texted me. ironicly I finished my latest experiment. I need you and your partner to meet me at Twin Pines mall at 1:18 in the morning. Ask no question and do not!! tell anyone anything except your partner_

I showed Sam the message.

"Ok cool we can sneak out and you can drive us to the mall."

"Ok see you at 1..remember NOT to fall asleep."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it!" she ruffled my hair and walked down the hallway to her next class. I fixied my har and thought to myself. What have I gotten myself into???

.........

I felt cold water on my head. I woke up almost screaming. Before I could I felt a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Freddifer...you're going to wake crazy up..."

"How'd you...you picked the lock again didn't you?" she held up a bobby pin and smiled.

"Psh and you told ME not to fall asleep."

"Well when you live with a mother who makes you go into your room at 8 o'clock and go to bed by 10 with nothing else to do what are you suppose to do?"

"Listen to your iPod...anyway we have to get going. It's 1 right now." we tip toed past my moms room and made our way out to my 2004 sentra spec-v. We reahed the mall at 1:10. The parking lot was empty except for a van that read "Dr. Emmett L. Brown" it was Docs van alright. We parked next to it. We saw a car or something under a sheet and his sheep dog Einstien. He instantly ran up to me.

"Hey Einstien where's Doc?"

"Right here!" I turned around to see my Uncle who I called Doc standing behind us.

"Hey Doc" I gave him a hug. "It's great to see you" I said.

"Hey you finally grew out of that little girl voice huh?"

"Uh yeah" I said blankly. He strolled his way over to Sam.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" he said.

"Oh this is Sam. Sam this is My Uncle but you can call him Doc"

"Wow Freddie. I never knew you had such good taste. You're girlfriend is very pretty."

"Oh she's not my girlfriend...she's my lab partner..."

"Oh.." Doc turned away embarressed. We stood awkwardly for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"So why did we have to be here at exactly 1:18?"

"To experience the thrill of my latest experiment. Plus I like the number 118. Come over here. Freddie you take this video camera and recored when I say action." he tossed me an older video camera from the 80's and walked over to the sheet that had a car shape underneath it.

"Start recording!" Doc said.

"But what is under the..."

"Nevermind that now...action!" I did as told and pressed record. He cleared his throat.

"Hello I'm Dr. Emmet L. Brown I'm standing outside twin pines mall at 1:18 am and this is experimental test number 1. Come on Einstien" he called his dog over. The dog was wearing a watch. He pulled off the sheet to reveal a DeLorean.

"Hey Doc why do you have a-" he cut me off

"Now notice that Einstiens control watch is in percise persision with my wrist watch." Come on Einie get in the car." he strapped the dog into the seatbelt and closed the door. He pulled me and Sam 800 feet away from the car. He held out a remote control.

"You have that thing hooked up to the-?" Sam question.

"Watch this." he whispered. He flipped a switch and played around with the controls on the car. Causing it to go one way and another. He reversed the car and set it facing us.

"According to my calculations when this baby hits 88 miles per hour...you're gonna see some serious stuff." he flipped a switch and push forward the acceleration button. The cars wheels spun while it stayed in place. I looked over at Docs remote. The car was hitting 50 miles per hour. Doc flipped the switch allowing the car to accelerate forward. Was he nuts! It was coming right towards us. Sam and I looked at each other and tried to walk away. He held his arm right in front of us stopping us.

"Watch this!" we gave a scared look to each other. I glanced over at the cars speed on Doc's remote. 81 miles per hour. It slowly made it's way up. 85...86...87...88/ Suddenly sparks went around the car. And with a sonic boom the car disapeared leaving a trail of fire behind it. Sam and I looked at each other fire between our legs while Doc was skipping around happy as can be. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

_**iTravel into the Future**_

**Chapter 2: iOops!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Woooo! What'd I tell you, 88 MILES PER HOUR! Tempral displacement occured at 1:18 AM and zero seconds"

I picked up the license plate that spun off the car that said "Outtatime". Damn! That thing was H-O-T! I dropped it and looked at Sam.

"Oh Jesus Christ...Jesus Christ doc you disintigrated Einstien!" I exclaimed. One minute he was here, the next he's in a deloreon speeding off at 88 mph and vanishing with sonic booms following him and leaving behind a fire tire trail.

" Calm down Freddie I didn't disintegrate anyone!" I looked over at Sam who was just as baffled as I was.

"Then where the hell is he?" Sam exclaimed.

"The question is WHEN the hell is he, don't you see? Einstien has just become the worlds first time traveler. I sent him into the future! One minute into the future to be exact and at...1:19 AM and zero seconds we'll catch up with him...and the time machine!" Time machine?

"Whoa, wait a minute Doc, are you telling me you built a time machine?" I stopped a second to breath and take this all in. "Out of a deloreon?" I asked with my voice an octive higher than usual.

"Well I figure if you're going to make a time machine out of a car why not give it some style." Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"I think your uncle's crazy" I nodded in agreement as Doc wrote down some stuff on a clipboard then looked at his watch it beeped.

"Look out!" he push me and Sam out of the way as the deloreon appeared after a sonic boom and squeeled to a stop. Doc look at us and procraiously made his way over to the car. Steam came out of the engine. Doc stopped and slowly touched the car, hissing as he fasly pulled his hand away from the car.

"What, is it hot?" I asked.

"It's cold, damned cold" I finally saw the ice around the car. Doc opened the drivers side door with his foot. Surely enough, Einstien was inside, perfectly fine. I looked over at Sam once again, she was in shock, just like I was.

"Hi Einstien you ole' fellow!" Doc happily greeted the dog as he unclicked his seatbelt. Einstien ran into the inside of Doc's van.

"He's alright!"

"He's fine! And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instintaneous! That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine he skipped over that minute to arrive at this exact moment in time. Come over here and I'll show you two how it works" Sam and I walked over, I had a notepad and pen in my hand for our experiment.

"First you turn the time circuts on" He turned a switch and 3 different lines of times popped up in different colors. Doc pointed to each of them.

"This one tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are and this one tells you where you were" he skimmed his finger down the line of dates.

"And you insert you destination time on this keypad" It looked like an older phone dialer.

"Say...you want to see the signing of the Decleration of Independance" Doc pushed 7-4-1776 on the key pad and pushed Enter. The date popped up on the destination screen.

"Or whitness the birth of Christ" he punched in 12-25-0000 on the keypad and it popped up on the destination screen. Doc chuckled.

"And one of the most important days of your young life Fredward, September 12th 2014..." Doc punched 9-12-2014 on the keypad and laughed to himself.

"Why? What happens that day?" I laughed.

"What's your name again?" He asked turned towards Sam.

"Sam Puckett" she gave him a wierd look and then looked at me. Doc gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

"Great Scott!" I heard him muffle underneath his hand.

"Why? What's the matter Doc?" I asked shaking him.

"Well...that means..." he paused and directed his eyes over to a van that was coming our way. He got out of the car.

"Oh my god. They found me, I don't know how but they found me!"

"Who found you?" I was getting scared. Was Doc wanted?

"Well this group of libians...you see this time machine doesn't run on regular gasoline, it run on..plutonium." Plutonium? Wasn't that nuclear.

"Wait a minute Doc...are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear!" I panicked. Sam and I were standing next to a 2000 pound ticking bomb.

"No no! No need to worry Fredward, this suckers electrical, but I need the nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity needed to make the flux compasitor, that thing" Doc pointed to a little light up thingy that had 3 tubes near the back of the car. "Which is what makes time travel possible" he continued on. I wrote down everything he said as fast as I could.

"So what does this have to do with libians?" Sam asked walking away from the car. I followed behind her.

"Ahh yes, you see plutonium is very hard to obtain and is VERY expensive and illegal, so I tricked them into thinking it was a good trade for regular gasoline and gave them a box full of used pinball machine parts!" I heard some shouting and shooting from behind. I turned around, the libians were speeding towards us.

"Holy shit!" Sam and I yelled running and diving next to the Deloreon. They fired a couple of shots at Doc's van. Doc ran to the other side to get a gun. After he'd gotten it he realized he hand no bullets. The libians cornered him. He threw his gun at them as a sign of surrender. They shot him multiple times.

"Noooo!" I yelled getting up. "You bastards." They turned their guns at me. Shit! I ran and jumped into the car.

"Get in!" I yelled at Sam. She jumped in the passanger side and we sped off, not even bothering with seatbelts. We zig zagged around the parking lot gaining speed everytime. We were up to 75 mph before we turned a really sharp turn and deaccelereate. I stepped on the gas pedal more. I looked in the rear view mirror behind me. They were close, very close.

"Shit! Let's see if you bastards can do 90" I said punching the car into the fastest gear possible. I was heading towards a phone booth. I hit 85 mph...86...87...88 then BOOM! I was somewhere else. Not in the parking lot of the mall but in a futureistic parking lot.

"Ahhhhh!" Sam and I both screamed. I stepped on the brakes and stopped the car dead in its tracks. I put it in park and got out. Sam got out and we both looked around. Flying cars, hovering buildings, robots.

"We're in the future!" We said to each other.

_It was true, I was in the future, with Sam... What are we going to do!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**iTravel into the Future**_

**Chapter 3: iMarried you!**

**(Sam's POV)**

Frednub and I started walking around the future Seattle.

"Wow, a lot can change in 4 years" I said to him. He nodded in agreement, looking at all the hover vehicals and buildings around us. The only remotely 'normal' place was the park. Which still had just grass, a playground and the huge oak tree. 2 little kids, a boy and a girl no older than 4 years old, suddenly ran up to us.

"Excuse us! We need to find our Uncle, it's an emergency. Can you help us?"

"Get lost!" I exclaimed.

"Sam!" he glared at me. "Of course we will" he told the kids. I groaned and rolled my eyes as we helped the littke munchkins find their...whatever.

"What does he look like?" Nubtasticle next to me asked.

"He's about 5'9", brown hair- there he is!" The boy yelled pointing to a man in a suit and a laptop case walking through the park. The kids took off running towards the man, who I can't help but feel like I've seen before. He didn't look old. He looked like he just got out of high school in my opinion. The kids dragged the man over to us.

"Thank you for helping us find him!" the boy said holding the mans hand.

"No hay problema!" Freddie exclaimed in Spanish. Why does that nub always use random Spanish anyway?

"Thanks for helping me find my niece and nephew." The man thanked us. That voice...it sounded like...I looked at the nub next to me. He looked back at me. We had the same thought, I could tell by the look on his face.

"Freddie Benson by the way." He held out his hand. Freddie stammered, figuring out what to say to his future self.

"Ummm...Nathan Kress, nice to meet you" Freddie nervously shook his future self's hand. The nubby older Freddie directed his attention towards me.

"And you are..."

"Uhhh...Jennette, Jennette McCurdy" I said off the top of my head.

"Pleasure meeting you both" I heard a phone go off.

"Excuse me a sec" Older Freddie gestured, taking out his phone. A hologram came out of the top.

"What's the matter mom?" He asked. The hologram was indeed the figure of Freddie's psychotic mother.

"Your wife! She is in labor!" She yelled.

"What! I-I'll be right over!" He exclaimed shutting off his phone.

"Sorry for the brief meeting guys, I gotta run" He grabbed the littlekids hands and started off running towards his car. I looked over at Freddie.

"Wife!"

"I-I don't know!" he exclaimed. His face lit up. "Maybe Carly finally said yes!" He looked us smiling. I smacked his shoulder, getting him to get off nubby cloud 9.

"Good job raining on my parade" He sourly said to me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Let's go spy and see who your future wifey is!" I teased him.

"Haha! You're actually suprised I got married?"

"And that the girl, or whatever you married, agreed to have sex with you and is now having your nubby child" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's go!" He tugged my arm and we started running, leaving the car and following Freddie's future car to the Seattle hospital. We stopped for a sec just so he wouldn't see us before following him inside. He took off running with the 2 little kids towards a room. Fredwardo and I layed low and snuck past the reception area before sneaking towards the window of the room he ran in.

"What can you see?" He whisper yelled. I got a better view of what was inside than he did because of the hospital curtain. I saw Carly standing up (so that couldn't have been his future wife), and Gibby was next to her holding her hand (I assume they got together?) Spencer was behind both of them and so was Mrs. Benson. They didn't look too much different but Carly and Gibby both really changed (for the better). I saw all of the pile out of the room. There was one person I didn't see however, me. I leaned over more so I could get a better view of the room. the future Freddie was standing next to the bed, holding someone's hand while a doctor was delivering a baby. I had to sit up a little more to see who was in the bed. I saw blonde hair, blue eyes. Oh no! I sat back down and put my head between my knees.

"What? Who is it!" I couldn't bring myself to tell him we were married in the future.

"FREDDIE! I HATE YOU!" I heard myself scream from the room. I looked over at Freddie, who was about to have a heart attack. I heard various screams from the room (Some were mine, most were from Freddie who was complaining I was killing his hand, hehehe!) Then a baby cried.

"Congradulations Sam and Freddie, a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said. My eyes bugged out more and so did Freddie's.

"I MARRIED YOU!" We both exclaimed simultaneously. I cannot believe this was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**iTravel into the Future**_

**Chapter 4: iAm insane**

**(Freddie's POV)**

The doctor said Sam and Freddie...It couldn't have been me and Sam.

"This isn't happening." Sam murmered to herself, rocking back and forth with her legs inbetween her knees.

"It is Sam." I said emotionless. "I married you and we just had a baby." She and I both took deep breathes trying to take all of this in. We were suddenly interrupted when a pair of legs appeared next to us. It was future me. Great.

"Hey, it's you two again. What are you up to?" He asked cradleing something in a pink blanket. I gulped, realizing it was me and Sam's future daughter.

"J-just seeing if you made it over ok." Sam stuttered trying to keep her eyes off the baby in future me's arms.

"Oh, thank you. Yeah, I just didn't expect this so soon. Neither did my wife, Sam." When I heard 'Sam', the already big lump in my throat became bigger.

"S-sam?" I asked.

"Yes, would you guys like to come in? I'm sure she'd like to meet you." Sam, next to me of course, coughed.

"Sure." I said uneasily. We followed my future self into the delivery room. There layed an exhausted Sam, sweating and smiling at us as we walked in.

"I guess you became nicer in the future." I joked. Sam didn't think it was so funny and elbowed me in the stomach. I groaned.

"Hey honey." Future me said, leaning down to kiss future Sam. My stomach churned. I think Sam's did too. The look on her face was the same as mine: disgusted. The future us continued kissing for another minute or so before I cleared my throat, having them break the kiss.

"My apologies, we still act like a couple of teenagers." Future Sam apologized hitting future me. I chuckled, a sign of relief. Some things never change I guess.

"It's no biggie." I said.

"Sam, I met these 2 youngins in the park before I ran over here."

"Freddork, they're called 'teenagers', not 'youngins', God, this is 2014 not 1920."

"I'm old fasion." he retorted back. I smirked over at Sam. She hit me in the arm again. Future Sam must've saw, because she started laughing.

"You two remind me of me and Fredduchini Al-Freddo over here when we were younger." She said pointing to future me, who was now siting in a chair next to the bed with the baby.

"Hahaha, what a coincidense." I laughed nervously.

"What did you two say your names were again?" Oldere me asked.

"Freddie Benson and Sam Puck-" Oh shoot! I just revealed who we were. Sam cupped my mouth before I could say anymore and picked me up, carrying me on her shoulder as she made a mad dash for the hallway into the recpetion area.

"Whew!" We lost him." She said panting.

"Wait!" Older me came around the corner. Obviously knowing what I said. Heck, I knew I'd freak out like this, how could I not. It's me!

"Can we sit down over some coffee and talk?" Older me asked a little more calmly. I looked at Sam and slightly nodded yes.

...

I tapped my glass of coffee nervously as I sat across the older version of myself along with Sam.

"I-I can't believe I'm talking to myself from 4 years ago." My older self chuckled to himself. I found myself and Sam both gazing at him. Boy, he (I) changed a lot in just 4 years. And so did Seattle. I can't believe flying cars are normal around this place. Back in 2010 if you saw a flying car, you were high.

"Yeah, I can't believe out of all the people I could've bumped into in Seattle, I ran into you...well me." I laughed with him. Sam just sat there and sipped her coffee quitely. I'm sure (even though she is my soon to be future wife, she couldn't bare sitting across from 2 Freddie's. One was just enough for her.)

"I can't either. Seattle's a pretty big city too." My older self said. "I bet you both are in shock, huh?" We both nodded simultaneously. He chuckled.

"I thought so. It's a pretty heavy thing to take in. Marrying your 'sworn' enemy, having a baby and all within 4 short years. Well...it seems like forever ago. The story's pretty interesting too." The lightbulb in my head flickered. I got out a legal pad and a pen from Sam's purse.

"Do you mind if I write some of this stuff down? For this project at school."

"I don't see why not. Go ahead."

"Sam and I started going out right after New Years of 2011. Actually, come to think of it, it was the day before school was back from winter break. Which ironicly was the day of our first kiss 2 years ago. We actually confessed our love for each other during some kind of...dance thing. I don't exactly remember it, but all I remember was it was some 70's themed dance shindig, and it was stormy outside. Anyway, some girl was hitting on me during this dance and Sam came right up and started making out with me." Older me chuckled as I wrote this stuff down. Sam kept nonchalontly sipping her coffee. She's not very good at hiding when she blushes, as I saw a slight shade of red sweep across her cheeks.

"Anyway, this girl that was hitting on me was kinda weird and overbarring. She reminded me of my mom in a way. When she kissed me earlier, it seriously felt like I was kissing my icky cousin Amanda. Sam and I ran out of the dance and ran back to this car. All I remember after that was us driving away in this car and seeing an explosion and boom! Next thing I know we're married and Sam's pregnant. The end." As my hand wrote down the last of the notes my phone got a text.

_Sam: Dude, that story is so messed up._

I sent her a message back.

_Me: You're just mad because YOU made the first move._

_(One minute later)_

_Sam: Shove it Benson or I'll introduce my foot to your a-double-s._

_Me: :P_

_Sam: :P._

I put my phone away. My older self shook our hands and left, as future Sam needed him for something. Sam and I walked back outside. We walked to the Delorean and sat inside. I started the car up and punched in a date from the 70's that my mom told me about. I don't remember exactly why she told me about it but I figure I'd find out. Plus we needed to run into Doc to warn him about his premature death.

"Ready?" I asked Sam, who was half-asleep.

"Whatever." Her head drooped as I accelerated to 88 miles per hour and was instantly transported to 1977. I got out of the car. Sam had managed to fall asleep so I ventured out on my own. Nothing like seeing a bunch of hippies run around the street protesting against pollution. Oh, speaking of hippies, I'd better take some notes for Mr. Hennings class.

"Bad hair, weird hippies, pot smelling." I wrote down swiftly. My gaze turned to a young man, who was as poorly dressed as the rest of the crowd, walking down the street, not paying attention. I saw a car hop the curb and head straight towards him.

"Hey sir, watch out!" I shouted. The man didn't budge. I had no choice but to go with my instinct. I ran out and pushed the man out from in front of the car. The last thing I heard was "Mary! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car!" and then everything went black.

...

I woke up in a soft bed.

"Mom?" I called. Boy, that was some dream. I can't believe I dreamt I went time traveling with Sam, ended up running into my older self, found out I was married to Sam, went to the 70's and got hit by a car. I gotta stop drinking tea before bed. I sat up quickly but layed back down instantly. My head felt like someone ran over it over and over again. Wasn't Sam suppose to come over? Ehhh whatever.

"Mom? Mom is that you?" I called again as I faintly saw a female figure across the room. My eyes were still half-way closed.

"There, there now. Just relax. You've been asleep for almost 9 hours now." I felt a cool ice pack on my head. I tingled a bit.

"Ohhh, I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt I went, back in time, with Sam."

"Oh, well you're safe and sound now back in good old 1977."

"1977!" I exclaimed. My eyes flew open as I sat up as soon as I heard the year. 1977? No this couldn't be. The lights turned on and I saw my mother...only 30 years younger sitting on the bed across from me. I was the same age as my mother. This got really weird, really fast.

"Mom!" I squeaked out in disbelief.


End file.
